


Not Hypnotized

by Mothboyerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, M/M, hypnokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: This is something a little different... based on a scene I had with my boyfriend. Did you know I do IRL hypnosis too? Gonna be doing more inspired-by-true-events stuff in addition to the monsterfucking.





	Not Hypnotized

Of course I’m not hypnotized. 

He says it so clearly and reasonably, just stating a fact. We’re just talking. It’s as normal a video call as any other, with me lying in bed in nothing but a shirt and him sitting in his desk chair. It’s hot, so it makes sense for us to be a bit naked. We’ve been smiling and laughing for who knows how long, and as much as I’d like to be, I’m not hypnotized. 

“You know what you’re doing?” he asks, and I nod. We’re just talking. He keeps fiddling with the switch on his speakers, which is kind of distracting. The click on. And off. And on. And off again. But I don’t focus on it too much. 

“You’re not hypnotized,” he says again and I smile slowly, nodding. It’s a little sluggish, but I have to agree. 

“I’m not hypnotized,” I say in turn. And he smiles and my heart just kinda melts. It always goes a little faster when he grins like that, pleased at something I’ve done. It’s really nice. I settle back against the cushions, trying to focus my eyes on his face on the screen. 

“Are you masturbating?” he asks, and I laugh. 

“Of course I am,” I reply, rolling my eyes. “You know me. I’m always jerking off.” He laughs again and shakes his head. 

“You are incorrigible. Let me see.” So I move the phone down between my legs and show him my cock. I pay a little more attention to how I’m touching it, slowing my movements so he can see properly. “Good boy,” he says, and my heart melts again. “Keep going. Just rub your mind away. You’re not hypnotized.”

“I’m not hypnotized,” I chant back almost automatically. Like a mantra. But it’s not a mantra, because it’s not hypnotizing me. The acknowledgement of me being not hypnotized can’t drop me into trance, can it? And that’s too many thoughts to think anyways, so I let them fuzz out of my mind pleasantly and just smile, bringing the phone back up to my face. I can’t see his hands any more, and part of me is wishing and hoping I’m making him hard. 

That’s the only reason I do any of this. I want to make him cum. I want to please him. I want to obey him. 

“I’m not hypnotized,” I say again, but my voice is so far away by the time he adjusts his webcam to focus on his dick that I’m not even sure I said it. I told him about my penchant for dicknosis when we first met, and it’s been a while since he’s used it. But fuck, he knows all too well how my mind works, and it gets me immediately fixated. The speed of my hand in my cunt shifts to match every stroke, shift, and sway of him. I know, logically, even if I know nothing else, that I’m completely hypnotized by him. And I have been this whole time. 

And I just go deeper, drool gathering at the corner of my mouth as I cum with a snap of his fingers. And again. And again. And then there’s no more thinking. He says more, but I’m only distantly aware of it. I’m too hypnotized by the towel he grabs to wipe off his cock. And then I’m back looking at his face, smiling and flushed and perfect. 

And then I’m back for real. Back in my body. Back in my mind. And I laugh hoarsely and cover my face. 

“Fuck. That was mean.”

“But you like when I’m mean,” he says with a smug grin. “And you like not knowing what’s happening to you.” I grumble something, but I’m too soft and spent to argue. I can’t argue anyways. He’s right. And I love that. 


End file.
